Jealousy
by divergent4eva2013
Summary: There has been no war and Tris is about start her normal life as Dauntless when it all goes wrong between her and Tobias and that's when the Jealousy begins. (P.S: The story much better than the summary!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Tris' POV**_

_**This Fanfic is pretending that the war never happened**_

As I walked into the training room my head feeling light.

I look over my shoulder to find Tobais smiling warmly at me.

I keep walking.

I ranked first so i guess I have to pick first.

My eyes skim through the list of jobs on the only thing that stood out to me was training intiates.

Suddenly I feel someones warm soft hand enclose mine, I hear a whisper tickling my ear.

"So" It says

"What are you picking?" I look up to see Tobias beaming down at me.

"I'm going to have to stay as a trainer." Says Tobias.

"You?"

I look back at the board. "I think you are going to have a helper in your training classes, then I might work at the tattoo place other times in the year when we aren't training initiates."

That's when I felt his lips fit into mine, his hands run down my side and rest on my hips. I feel him muttering in my ear.

"You better put your job application in, so we can go back to my apartment."

We are walking out hand in hand, when I hear Will calling out that he is a leader and Christina screaming that she is a nurse

END OF CHAPTER ONE

_**Please rate and review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone, thanks for 97 views please feel free to comment and give feed back. The next chapter will be up soon! Enjoy!**_

_**Tris' POV**_

We walk into our apartment, he takes me by the hand, and closes the door.

He pushes me against the wall, and kisses me passionately.

He runs his hands down my spine causing a shiver to follow.

I find the hem of his shirt and run my hands over his chest.

I feel his finger tips creeping up my body, and I feel cool air on my back.

I lift his shirt up and pull it over his head.

I feel his warm breath on my neck.

After I stiffel a yawn from an exhausting day, I feel his soft hand guide me towards the bed.

He looks at me questioningly and I know what he means so I nod in reply.

I lie down with him, and his hands pull me closer.

I feel his heart beating and his fingers skimming over my collar bone.

I feel his lips press to mine, and my hand slides down his chest, and lock around his waist.

His lips move down and he kisses my neck.

He then kisses each of the ravens in turn.

His kisses move down my body as i drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone this a long chapter, because the others have been quite short. Enjoy and please leave reviews!**_

_**Lauren's (intiante) POV**_

_**A few months later...**_

I cut my hand, I feel a sharp pain but I don't care. I watch droplets of my blood sizzle on the hot coals of dauntless.

I look over to my parents in the candor section, my dad is smiling, but my mum is crying.

I walk over, to my new faction, and I feel a pang of guilt, but I can't hid my smile.

I had to go though. Not even my parents can know my secret.

For the first time in years, I feel free.

When the last girl cuts her hand she lets her blood drip into the now scarlet water of Erudite.

Then, suddenly all of the Dauntless suddenly start running, I guess I have to follow them. I keep running and my lungs are screaming for air, my legs are burning.

I see groups of Dauntless jump onto the train, I follow. Once i'm on I sit down and let wind tangle up my hair.

Then I hear it, an ear piercing scream.

I look down to see the body of a mangled dauntless boy and a girl screaming, and crying as the train moves on.

I try to forget what I have just seen, but everytime I close my eyes, I see it again like it is branded onto my eyelids.

I see Dauntless start to move and jump off the train. With my mind racing and my legs stiff from sitting so long, I rush to the edge of the train and prepare to jump onto the roof.

The without even realising I am doing it, my legs bend, and then spring up.

I land hard on the roof, my knees buckle and I fall to the ground.

I feel a strong hand help me up.

Standing there is a tall boy with orange hair, freckles and glasses.

"Thanks." I stuter.

"No problem."

I see someone who must be a Dauntless leader standing there.

"You must all jump of this roof." He says "The transfers will go first then Dauntless born."

"What's at the bottom." I hear someone ask.

"You will find out when you jump." He replies

"So, who wants to go first?"

I hear a voice in my head saying "Prove it to them, you are not candor any more" "Prove it"

I move forward.

I take of my white cardigan to reveal a black t-shirt.

"Now I look the part." I tell to myself

"You must act the part"

I take a deep breath and jump.

As I approach closer to the ground my ears are ringing.

I feel something cold and hard catch me.

A warm hand closes around mine as it helps me off the net.

I look up to find a warm, kind face.

"I'm Uriah." He says.

"First jumper pretty impressive." "Just like Tr... I mean Six."

I look over to see Six her hand joined with another Dauntless

"And I'm Four." He says

They both have number names that weird, I wonder why?

I hear another hard plonk on the net and I spin around to find the boy that helped me after getting off the train. His glasses askew.

"I forgot to say my name is Ed." He says "Yours."

"Lauren." I reply


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone, sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be longer promise. Enjoy!**_

_**Tobias' POV**_

We led the large group of initiates down the corridor.

Uriah suddenly stops.

"Time to divided." he says trying to sound bored.

"Dauntless born with me, and transfers with the two love birds over there."

"Love birds? As in, in love?" says the red haired kid, Ed I think.

"Yes...is there a problem?" I reply sternly using my Four voice.

I take a few steps toward the red haired kid.

"N-n-n-nooo, it's just in Erudite we find the term 'love birds,' he says making quotation marks in the air, in adequate, we don't even use the word love. He trailed off.

"So," Tris continued, "you will go through initiation, you will learn fight and use a gun."

"You will be ranked at the end of each stage and the ranking will determine your job."

"Now, I you follow us we will give you a quick tour of the place." I say

"This, is the pit"

We continue forward towards the chasm, but we before we can get there I hear a scream.

I look at Tris quickly, she nods.

As I am running down the corridor I hear Tris directing the initiates.

When I arrive at the chasm, a gasp escapes my mouth. I see to dead bodys being draged from the chasm

I look at their faces I can't believe it.

_**Plz review hope you liked it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, sorry haven't posted in a while anyways here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**_

Tobias POV

I rush to find Tris.

When I find her, I tell her what happened.

immediately i see the color drain out of her face

She rushes off goes to find Christina while I go back to the Chasm to find out what happened.

I go to ask Eric, and as much as I hate him he would know what happened...

"I have no idea what is going on! Do you expect me to know everything?" He asked viciously.

"Go ask someone who was hanging around the pit!" He yelled maliciously.

Fuming i spin on my heel and stalk off to find Zeke

i spot him and walk over"Hey, Zeke, you got any idea what is going on?" I ask.

"Yeah I saw the whole thing" He looks shocked, and his face is etched with trama

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah" He replies

"So, what happened?"

"Well, Will was just standing around and then Peter saw him...and peter kind of flipped out, he was going on about his job as leader... Keke trailed off, then cleared his throat and continued "Then Peter just pushed Will off the edge and Will pulled Peter down with him."

I see Christina and Tris rushing towards us.

"W-W-What h-h-happened to Will?." Christina stutters through tears silently falling from her face.

I explain to her and tenderly as possible.

"I'm gonna go home." Christina says.

"Okay... do you want me to come with you?" replies Tris.

"uno,no,no i just need some time to myself to m...think, yeah think. she you guys later maybe'

Then I say goodbye to Zeke and Tris and I leave. My arm protectively over her shoulder and her hand tightly around my waist

Tris's POV

I was shocked when I saw Will and Peter's bodies, not so much Peter but when I saw Will I almost fell to the the ground.

A few second later I realized that Christina was right behind me, and would be in way more pain than me.

So I pulled myself together and stood up. I saw Christina's burning eyes filling with tears, I knew she was holding them back.

I walked towards her slowly but strongly to let her know that I am strong and will always be beside her.

I take her hand and guide her towards where I think I saw Tobias and Zeke.

When we reached them Christina blurted out, "W-w-what h-h-happened?".

I noticed a tears rolling down her face and realized that she really needed some sleep as well as a lot of comforting.

Finally after moments of silence, Tobias told Christina what had happened as calmly as possible but you could tell with the sadness in his voice that he wasn't feeling as calm.

"I'm gonna go home." Christina says.

i offer to stay with her in her time of need but all she said was:

"no,no,no i just need some time to myself to m...think, yeah think. she you guys later maybe'

Tobias brings me back to reality by telling me and Zeke that he has to go. I want to follow him but I decide not to and walk back to our apartment.

As I was walking back to our apartment I decided to take take a trip to the Tattoo parlour to give Tori a brief visit.

When I got there to my surprise no one except Tori was in the shop, not even a customer.

"Hey Tris" yelled Tori. I walked over to her said hello and sat down on one of the chairs.

"You look down! What's wrong?" asked Tori. I noticed the worried look in her eyes and told her everything even though I came here to take my mind off Will.

After I finished explaining, Tori didn't try to comfort me all she said was," Want a Tattoo?".

Surprisingly I agreed and when she asked what I wanted I just shrugged.

Tori was done in a few minutes. I walked over to one of the mirrors in the Parlour and saw the most beautiful tattoo.

Tori had given me a flame with all the things that are important around it on my arm. The thing that made it beautiful was the fact that this tree represented everything in my life, like Tobias, although it said Four, my family, my faction, my friends.

"I love it!"

I walked over to Tori and gave her a brief hug, said Thank you and walked out.

As I was walking back to our apartment I caught a glimpse of Tobias talking to Eric.

_**Hope you liked it next chapter should be up soon. Please R&R.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi, Here is chapter 6. If you have already read chapter 5 there has been some changes so you might want to read it again. one thing that has changed was the tattoo_**

_**Tobias' POV**_

Earlier when I was talking to Eric about Will, he mentioned to me that he had to talk to me about something. I am curious to know what it is, so I guess find out now.

I make my way up to his office

I knock on the door.

"Who is it." He asks sounding board.

"Four." I reply, imitating his board sounding voice

"Oh, Four, come in I have been meaning to speak to you." He says his voice sounding slightly less board.

I opened the door and stepped inside his office it was actually really disgusting there were things everywhere and uneaten food. So gross.

"So..." I awkwardly grip my arm, "What do you need to talk to me about."

"Well seeing as Will is dead, and we need to keep up the tradition of having an odd number of leaders, Max told me to ask you if you wanted to be a leader?" eric mummbled

I don't really know if I want to be a leader or not. I mean I could change Dauntless for the good but that would also mean that I would have to see Marcus.

"Well." Eric asks.

"Are you going to stand there or answer me!? Do. You. Want. To. Be. A. Leader?"

"Ummm..." I stuttered, feeling torn

"Can I have some time to think about this."

"Fine. I need to know by tomorrow. Or I will tell Max that you decline."

"Fine" I say sounding bord again

And with that I leave the room.

I need to go find Tris and speak to her about this.

**_Tris' POV_**

Before I go back to the apartment I decide to walk around for a little while

When I get back to the apartment and sit down on the couch.

I can't believe what just happened. I just saw Will, one of my best friends and Peter my worst enemy, both dead.

sadness and relief wash over me, in waves of emotion

Not long after Tobias comes through the door.

he looks confused and nervous. I don't blame him after what just happened, but I don't think that's all it is.

He comes and sits down next to me.

"Eric asked me to be a leader." He tells me, sounding a little nervous.

Although I think I know why he is so nervous.

"Well thats great, are you going to accept? Because I think you definitely should."

"I don't know yet. And I definitely don't want to see Marcus again."

"Well I think you should accept, even if it means seeing Marcus again."

"I don't know, I need to think about it. Eric said that I have to decided by tomorrow. I'll tell him my decision before training the initiates tomorrow. He didn't even give us day off after what happened today with Will and everything!"

He wraps his arms around me

"I think I am going to be a leader." He says

"I think that you will be the greatest leader that Dauntless has ever had." I say smiling with a hint of sarcasm in my voice

"Oh really." He replies smiling.

"I have something to show you." I say.

"Really what is it?"

I peel off the bandage, revealing my tattoo.

He looks at it for a while.

"What?" I ask.

"I love it, especially the 4." He says smiling

I laugh a little.

He pulls me into his arms

Then my thoughts drift off to Will and Christina. I wonder how she is, after losing Will and everything. I will have to go see her tomorrow before training, I think to myself.

"I think we should go to bed now." Tobias says interrupting my thoughts.

After everything that has happened today I don't object and fall asleep, with tobias' arms wrapped around me.

_**Hope you enjoyed it and please remember to give us some feedback**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tobias' POV**_  
I woke up the next morning with Tris in my arms.

I could tell by the expression on her face that she had been thinking about Christina but had also been having nightmares about Will's death.

I decided against waking her up and walked slowly up to the bathroom hoping not to disturb her.

When I got out, Tris had woken up from her eventful sleep and was making coffee.

I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist.

She turned around and looked me right in the eyes. Her eyes looked like they had been soaked in emotion, and I couldn't bare to look away.

I leaned down to kiss her and her arms snaked up to my neck.

My hands moved down to her hips as she tugged on the hem of my shirt.

I kissed her deeply and my hands slid under her top and rested on her bare hips.

I was running my hands on her side as she mumbled something.

"Tobias...stop...the initiates."

"Stuff them..." I mumbled.

"Tobias... Christina..."

She pulled herself away, a bit, and said, "We have all night, but at the moment Christina, needs me."

I looked at her with an understanding expression.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Then Tris kissed me on the cheek and slid out from my arms and walked towards the bathroom.

I grabbed the coffee that Tris had made me and started drinking it.

Just after I had finished drinking it, she rushed out of the bathroom.

"What's the hurry?" I asked her

"I need to go and see how Christina is before training."

"Okay I'll meet you in the training room with some breakfast?"

"Alright, I guess I'll see you there."

After Tris had left I walked slowly down to the dining hall, when I got there Zeke called me over to his table

"Sit down and eat with us." He said

"I would love to but I have to go train the initiates."

"Okay"

I grabbed 2 muffins and went to the training room.

Today we are shooting guns so I got to get them ready.  
_**Tris' POV**_

I rush off to Christina's apartment.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, in an obviously still upset and shaken from yesterdays events.

"Tris."

"Oh...I'm coming."

As soon as she opened the door I gave a her a hug.

"Are you okay." I asked. She had a mascara trail staining her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess. Don't you have training?"

"Yes, but I wanted to check that you were okay, and I think the initiates can start without me."

"I'm fine, but you should really go to training."

"Okay, I'll go, but I'll come back later."  
"Bye."

I quickly walked to training.

I find Tobias standing in front of the group of initiates

"Okay today we will be firing a gun, this will very important in your life in Dauntless...assuming that you survive the cuts." Tobias finished

I saw frightened looks flash across the initiates faces as I continued "I will demonstrate once and then you will copy what I do."

I grabbed the gun and put in my right hand and grip the bottom with my left hand, I positioned my legs so my right leg was in front of my left, and faced the target, and squeezed the trigger and the bullet but a hole right through the middle of the target. I supervised the initiates and helped them till six, and when they had all filed out Tobias took my hand and we walked back to our apartment.

**Please review!**


	8. Authors note

Sorry this is not a chapter!

I am putting the story on hold for a bit because of this big project.

I will update again around the 6th of august.

- Divergentforever2013


	9. Chapter 8

Tobias' POV

I was woken up in the morning with Tris in my arms, by a knock on the door.

I gently placed her down on the pillows and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Coming." I called to the person on the other side of the door.

"Hurry up, Four." Said a sharp voice.

I froze because the voice was so familiar.

I jogged to the door.

"Eric, what the hell do you want at 4:30am in the morning?" I implored

"You have been selected to be a leader." He forced a smile on his face and it looked almost

painful.

He turned around and stalked off.

I shut the door and walked back to bed.

I lay down with my mind racing.

Tris turned on her side and slung her hand around my waist in her sleep.

I see her eyes flicker and open

"Good morning Tobias." She said.

"Eric just came to the door he told me that I am officially a leader!"

Tris sat up and smiled' "that's great Tobias!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" She said more gently. "What's wrong?"

I put on a smile and turned to her. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers.

"Nothing." I told her.

"I'm fine." - but I know something's not.


End file.
